


Cherik baybeee

by EllieBean



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBean/pseuds/EllieBean
Summary: It's cherikWhat more do ya want?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 19





	Cherik baybeee

It was late morning. The area of green around the the Eiffel Tower shined in the bright sun. Not that Charles Xavier could see that, as Erik Lehnsherr had just insisted on putting a blindfold on him.

"Keep going forward, you're not going to drive into anyone." Erik assured. He kept one hand on the back of the wheelchair. In his other was a whicker basket full of sandwiches and biscuits and other foodstuffs to eat.

"If I do, if I do, you're so in for it." The telepath groaned, keeping a steady pace as he spun the wheels with his hands.

Charles was dressed in what was his idea of casual wear but to most it could be described as semi-formal at best. His brown waistcoat was a contrast to the white shirt and blue jeans he donned. Erik, however, was wearing his signature maroon turtleneck jumper and a dark pair of pants. To anyone else, the outfit looked rather stifling. Erik didn't mind. "Little more, a little more... And stop." Erik said. "Are you ready?" He asked, holding onto the knot of the tie that Erik decided to use as an improvised blindfold.

"Oh, of course I'm ready." Charles turned his head as far as he could. He couldn't see Erik, of course, but if he looked down far enough, he could see his own legs. Erik counted down from five, in German, and removed the tie from over Charles' eyes. They were quite the distance away from the infamous tower but it meant they could see it all the better. Charles gasped before letting out a small: "Bloody hell, Erik, it's gorgeous." He turned, beaming at him. Erik waved a Tupperware box of sandwiches around.

"It gets better, Charles."

After a few minutes setting up the food, (and a few more working out how to open a camping chair) the two men were bantering and eating on the chicken and mayonnaise sandwiches Erik had so carefully prepared the evening beforehand. When they quietened down for a little too long, Erik broke the awkward silence.

"So, Charles,"

"So what?" Charles chortled, analyzing the other awkward behaviour in amusement.

"How about we consider this a date. How does that sound to you?" Erik asked, avoiding eye contact and watching the tower. It was times like these when Charles oh so wished to just have a peek at Erik's mental state. He decided to refrain from intruding for now.

"Did you just ask me on a date while we're on the date you're asking me on? That's one way to do it, I suppose." He teased, leaning back. Erik shot him a glare. "Alright, I was only teasing. Of course."

"You're going to sit there and tell me my awful attempt at socializing just worked?" Erik asked in complete disbelief. He really couldn't wrap his head around his luck. 

"Of course, you great idiot." Charles shook his head despite the great smile on his face. Even the birds seemed to giggle at the situation. The pair sat in silence for a few seconds. A few long, unbearable seconds. They were both taking in the situations before Charles placed his sandwich on his lap and wheeled over to Erik. "Thank you, Erik." He said. Their hands fumbled until they slotted together comfortably with their fingers intertwined and Erik's thumb idly moving up and down Charles' hand. "Thank you so much."


End file.
